Unexpected Arrival
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: Kendall Knight has finally found a new life and now lives with his two best friends James and Carlos. But what happens when a letter changes everything and suddenly he gets an unexpected arrival?
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

* * *

**Hey. This is my first story EVER on here so I hope it's alright. I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

Kendall Knight was an 18 year old senior at Shakopee High. He lived in a big apartment with his two best friends, James and Carlos. They had all decided to live together after their home lives had drastically gone downhill. Whilst Carlos and James' parents had divorced just a year ago, Kendall hadn't been home in a long time. His dad was a hopeless drunk, never spending enough time to notice his son, whilst his mother tried, but once she had fed him dinner, she was off to god knows where. When Kendall was just 10 years old he made his decision, and with his duffel bag in hand, left his old home and set off for a new one. He stayed with various shop owners and finally found a good home in the name of Mr Jenkins, a generous old man who saw the boy and wanted to improve his life. Kendall stayed with him for most of his high school years. He met James and Carlos when he was 13 and ever since they had been best friends. They all moved in together when they were seventeen and considering James was made of money, Carlos had already been given part of his inheritance and Kendall had worked in the shop for 3 years, they all had enough money to buy a pretty decent, four bedroom, spacious apartment with a big kitchen and living room. They looked out at the beautiful, green city and at night it was truly breathtaking. When they graduated, they had all decided on trying out for the professional ice hockey team of Shakopee. Kendall had wanted to do this since birth, Carlos would try anything and James wanted to be famous and rich in any way possible. Plus, they were all quite good on their local youth team, so there was a good chance they could get on. But, that was also if they could keep their grades up. Kendall and his friends had a good life and there was no pressure from anything, but what would happen if one letter changed their lives as they knew it.

It was a crisp, winter morning and the boys found themselves at home on a Wednesday because they had the week off for the teacher's teacher training week. Kendall had already had breakfast and so he would be the one deemed for to get the mail. No real letters were there, just advertisements. That was, until he spotted an important looking brown envelope addressed to him. He opened it, setting the other bits on the kitchen island top and started to read it over. By the end of the letter though, he was not as happy as he started out.

Dear Mr. Kendall Knight,

We regret to inform you that yesterday at approximately 8:12pm in the evening, your parents were caught up in a car accident. Their car swerved off the road and down a bank, toppling and eventually lying upside down on a tree. They were rushed to hospital, but unfortunately there was nothing the doctors could do and at the times of 8:45pm and 9:20pm Daniel and Jennifer Knight passed away.

I know this must come as a huge shock, but there is one matter that needs addressing that you don't actually know about yet. I understand that you left home at a young age because of relationship problems between you and your parents, but during the same year, Jennifer Knight gave birth to a baby boy, your brother. He is called Logan and is now 8 years old, but because there is no immediate family available or close by, he will have to stay in care and because he wouldn't have been a resident that long, he will not be a priority to get adopted or fostered. We are asking that you take Logan in and look after him so that this doesn't have to happen. I know this must be hard to hear after so many years, but I wouldn't be asking if this were not serious and urgent. If you are willing to take Logan in, then please call the number at the bottom of this letter.

I am sorry for your loss and hope to hear from you soon with your decision,

Yours sincerely,

Amanda Byran (Manager of child services for Shakopee, Minnesota)

Kendall read and reread the letter over and over, at least six times. He couldn't believe it. First his parents had died, but he didn't really care about that so much; he had never really had a good relationship with his parents since he was born and so had long forgotten them and no longer cared for them either. He wouldn't even go to the funeral if there was one, not that many people would in the first place. His parents had driven away all their friends and family when he was very young, so they didn't really have anyone that would care. But, he had a brother. After 7 years of living on his own, he finds out that he has a little 8 year old brother who he's never met or known about until today. And now he was expected to take him in and look after him. He didn't know how to look after a little kid! James suddenly appeared next to him along with Carlos and they silently read over his shoulder. "Ooh! Kendall's little brother is coming to live with us! I can't wait, we can teach him hockey and how to play pranks and-"he was cut off by Kendall. "Carlos, we don't know how to look after a little person! We'll to feed him, get him clothes, toys and take him to school and a million other things! We can't do that!" he exclaimed his voice rising. "Kendall, chill out. It can't be that hard and besides, it sounds fun. It'll be great to have a little someone running about the house, we can do it. Remember, me and Carlos will help out too" James reasoned. Kendall thought about it. He sighed and made to go make that one crucial phone call.

* * *

**So, that was the prologue! I hope it was ok. If you want to give any tips or pointers on how to make it better, then go ahead, I'm all ears. And maybe...review? :)**


	2. Problems

-Problems-

* * *

**So, this is officially the first chapter of this story. I hope it's as good as you thought it would be. I don't own BTR or any of the products or brands mentioned in this chapter :)**

* * *

Panic. Nervousness. Fear. Excitement. Kendall couldn't decide which one he was feeling at the moment. After making his decision, he had called that Amanda woman and said that he would take Logan in and care for him. Amanda sounded pleased and told him that she would bring Logan round as soon as he was ready, which Carlos stupidly blurted out tomorrow, which Kendall automatically repeated without thinking it through. As Amanda said goodbye, a look of dread came over his face as he realised what he had replied. "Carlos!" he had shouted at the shorter Latino who was looking up at him sheepishly. Now they only had the evening and part of the morning to sort out everything before Logan came.

Problem 1: where was he going to sleep?

They had an extra bedroom, sure, but it was full up of clutter and junk that sometimes they used, but mostly they didn't. They spent about 2 1/2 hours, clearing it out just so you could actually walk around in it. The room itself was painted a yellow colour and they decided that it would probably be ok for a little boy Logan's age for now. The bed was soon kitted out with some of Kendall's camouflage sheets, which James thought clashed horribly, but he didn't think it would matter. After cleaning it up, the room actually looked presentable and Carlos had even added three of his old soft toys, (which he didn't like to admit, but still cuddled with often) because he declared that "every kid has to have a snuggle bear!"

Problem 2: what was he going to eat?

Now, everyone had food in their house. The boys themselves probably had too much of it. So, what did a little kid want to eat? They didn't want to feed Logan lots of junk food and sugary snacks, even though they'd had plenty all their lives. They bought in some kid's meals and a few cook books that they all said they would learn a few recipes out of, so he wouldn't be fed processed food all the time. However, no one could make them budge on the fishsticks. Every Friday, like some sort of ritual, they always ate fishsticks for dinner no matter where they were. It had become so regular that the day had been officially renamed by the boys as fishstick Friday. Ok, food was no longer an issue.

Problem 3: what was he going to do and how on earth would they keep him entertained?

They did say that they would teach him hockey, but they didn't even know if he knew how to skate and play hockey at all. That would be a thing they would have to teach him, because come on, hockey was the daddy of all sports, especially where they were from. He needed toys. Lots and lots of toys. They all found a few of theirs from when they were younger, but they actually figured he may not want to play with what they played with all those years ago. All Amanda had told Kendall on the phone was that he liked Power Rangers and had the red one all ready. James had bought the small boy he had never met, the rest of the set and some of the Nighloks and also some of the Zords. Carlos had bought yet more stuffed toys (because you could never have enough) and a colouring set, which no doubt he'd want to help out with once Logan arrived. Kendall bought some video games because all of theirs were too old and graphic. He settled on things like Super Mario Bros, a Sonic game and of course a Power Rangers one, as well as many others. They were quite satisfied that there was enough to keep him entertained after they had spent over $250 on him.

Problem 4: school?

Logan of course was going to have to be schooled. The thing was where. There were a few schools in the area, most of which were private and the boys didn't have enough money to pay. However, they didn't want to send him to Shakopee Elementary because that school had a bad reputation. The school that James and Carlos had gone to when they were younger was private, so that was out of the question. They were stuck. That was, until Kendall remembered where he went to school. It was a small, quiet and secluded elementary in the greener and quieter parts of town. Appleton Elementary they found had good reviews and resided in a nice community. They visited the school the following morning and talked to the principle about the possibility of Logan joining the 3rd grade there. When she had heard of Logan's situation, she offered a place for him with open arms and so, another problem was resolved.

Problem 5: Kendall, James and Carlos.

They had no idea how to look after something. When Kendall was younger, he had never been looked after all that well and so he wasn't quite sure of what he had to do and how he had to do it. James was never great at looking after things. He had had many pets before - a dog, cat, three fish and a hamster. The dog had run away after 2 weeks of being unfed. The cat somehow got shoved in the washing machine. The three fish had all sadly passed away when James decided to spray them with Cuda because they smelled horrible and the hamster had a short life, after being thrown at the wall after just two days. He just wasn't good with things like that. Carlos believed he could look after things, he did have five little sisters, but a boy was completely different. They did different things, talked about different stuff and played different games. Carlos hardly thought Logan would want to play Barbie with him or do make over's. And what if Logan didn't like Carlos? What if he didn't like the way he was so hyper?

So, the one question remained for the three boys.

Could they do it?

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please comment and review, remember I'm open to feedback :)**


	3. Arrival

-Arrival-

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me with another update again! I'm so pleased that some of you want me to continue with this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me because this is my first story and it makes me feel like my writing is good enough. Once again thank you so much. I don't own Big Time Rush :)**

* * *

Kendall paced up and down. James constantly fiddled with his comb. Carlos' legs bounced up and down at an increasing speed.

DING DONG.

The doorbell. For a moment, no one moved, just looking at each other in return. Then, slowly, Kendall got up and walked to the front door, opening it briskly. There stood a woman who looked to be in her late 30's with curly auburn hair and big blue eyes. Her face was dotted lightly with freckles which settled on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She smiled warmly at them."Hello, are you Kendall Knight?" she asked brightly. Kendall was aware of the presence of James and Carlos behind him. "Yeah...are you Amanda?" he asked back. She shook her head, curls flying. "My name is Nicole Summers, but call me Nicki. I'm Logan's actual care worker" she introduced herself. Kendall shook the hand offered to him, James and Carlos repeating the action. "I understand you're probably very nervous about this, but I can assure you Logan is a lovely boy and you'll get on swimmingly." Kendall again, because of loss of words, nodded. Nicki handed over a big blue suitcase. "These are his things, everything's in there." She handed over some papers. "All of his medical details and information and contact numbers. Although I will warn you straight up, he's allergic to raspberry milkshake." She informed him. "Ok, I think that's everything." She sighed as she finally relaxed. Kendall sighed too. "Ok...so where is he?" he inquired, as no little boy could be seen. "Right here" she said, stepping aside and for the first time, Kendall saw his little brother.

The small, no tiny even, raven haired boy let out an audible squeak as his protective shield stepped away from him and quickly ran behind Nicki again. His head crept round her leg, seeing the strange people he was meant to be living with. Logan was extremely small. He was only about as tall as the average 6 year old and his clothes practically hung off of him. He had a pale complexion and eyes that you could get lost in, the big brown orbs glistening in the sunlight. Nicki chuckled. "He's a bit shy, in fact...Logan could you go back to my car and see if it got dirty from that puddle we drove through?" Logan nodded, not once looking at the three people in the entrance to the house and ran back to the car.

Whilst Logan was inspecting it, Nicki explained. "Kendall, do you recall your father being an alcoholic before you left?" she said quieter, so Logan wouldn't hear. "I don't want to, but yeah, it was one of the reasons I left" he replied. She glanced back at the small boy, seeing him occupied by the random task she had given him. "Well...he-they...Kendall things never got any better. Your father still drank and your mother, she started to drink as well. They also abused heroin and cocaine" Kendall stood shocked. He was sure that his parents would have at least stopped because of the new baby, but obviously they had been too high to care. "Kendall that's not the worst of it" she continued, tears glistening in her eyes. "Your parents...they weren't good parents to you...but they were worse to Logan. They-Kendall your parents abused Logan."

Kendall felt like his heart had been ripped in two. He couldn't believe it. Well he could. Logan, his little 8 year old brother, had been abused nearly all his life. "How bad?" he whispered. Nicki shook her head. "We don't know all of it, only that they hit and kicked him and were...creative. Logan wouldn't tell us much. As a result he's incredibly shy and timid. He doesn't take well to strangers, afraid they're going to hurt him. He has trust issues and Kendall...he has nightmares, bad nightmares." She told him. Kendall sucked in a deep breath, feeling as if he suddenly couldn't get enough air. You were meant to see this sort of thing on TV. Listen to the victim's stories, hear the crying, but all through the screen of the TV and not straight up with your own family. But here they were.

The conversation paused as Logan ran back up, hiding yet again behind the care worker. "Logan, I've got to go now, you've got to live with your big brother and his friends, and I'll be back next week to check on you, ok?" she said bending down to his level. Logan sniffed and took his Power Rangers backpack from her hands. He finally glanced up at the three boys, eyes going wide in slight fear. Carlos bent down, like he had seen Nicki do and spoke softly. "Hey Logan, I'm Carlos, come on, let's go and put your stuff away ok?" Logan looked from the Latino to his care worker and hesitantly, made his way into the house, waving to Nicki. When they were gone from sight, she said to Kendall and James "look after him. I'll be back to check up on how things are next week. Goodbye" she walked away and Kendall closed the door, wondering how on earth he could make this little boys' life better.

* * *

**Was that short? Sorry if it was, but I was going to hold off on posting this and add more, but it didn't seem right and kind of ruined it once I did. So I posted it without. So, really, thanks to all you reviewers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, I'll always take on feedback. So, would it be too much to ask for you to...review? :) xx**


	4. Nightmares

-Nightmares-

* * *

**Hey. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but the last week of school was really busy and we broke up (finally) last Friday. Hopefully now it's summer holidays, I'll be able to update more often. This is the longest chapter I've done yet, whooo!**

**On another note, the Olympic opening ceremony is tomorrow and the the Olympics is starting! The Olympic cycle ride is going through my village, so I'm going to be going to that, yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, sweet and awesome writer ALittleMoreCargan. You should seriously check her stories out!**

**I unfortunately don't own BTR. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rather than overwhelm the small boy by crowding him all at once, they let Carlos have his time with him as helped him unpack. Their ears perked at the sound of a pair of feet trudging down the staircase and a moment later, Carlos walked into the Living room. "So...did he talk to you? Like you?" James asked. Carlos sighed and shook his head. "He didn't say much, only a thanks as I was heading down here, he pointed at the places he wanted things to go and kept as far away from me as he could" he told them pouting. "I'm sure he does like you Carlos" Kendall said, knowing what the happy-go-lucky boy would be thinking about. "He just needs time to get used to us, warm up to us. I'm sure by the time dinner comes around, he'll start chatting" he reassured. But, that didn't happen. When Kendall called up the stairs for the little boy who had resided in his room until then, to tell him dinner was ready, he got no response. They had left a seat for him, dished out a small portion of spag bol, but no little presence ever graced the dinner table that night. In fact, when the boys went up to check on him, they saw a little ball huddled under the camouflage sheets. They decided it was best to leave him 'til morning.

Or so they thought.

2:39am. Why had he woken up that early; his alarm didn't go off until 6:45 on school days, but this was a Thursday where they didn't have school. His alarm was off. He was just about to try to fall back into the peaceful slumber he had come from, when he was interrupted from a small, almost inaudible whimper. He ignored it, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him-until he heard it again. Making his way out to the hall landing, Kendall collided with an equally confused James and Carlos. James was a complete contrast to what his usual appearance was after over an hour in the bathroom, hair standing up on end in every direction possible. Carlos was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a sign that he may have been a bit over tired from staying up and watching the late night hockey game on TV. The next time the whimper came, it was accompanied with sniffing and tiny sobs. They all looked at each other and in the blink of an eye, Kendall was pushing open Logan's door. There was no difference from how they had left him before. He remained asleep in bed. However, every time the moonlight shone on his face through the small gap in the curtains, you could see silvery tear tracks running down his face. Logan's hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and the whimpering noise was coming from his tossing form. The boys looked over at each other, before Kendall was rushing over and gently shaking Logan, trying to wake him up.

"Logan, Logie, Logie wake up you're having a bad dream" he pleaded with boy. But Logan's eyes didn't even twitch. He couldn't to silently plead with whatever monster was coming at him in his dream. James and Carlos knelt next to Kendall and each gave it a try in rousing the boy, but it was no use. "Logan! Logan please, it's me Kendall, you're having a bad dream. Please wake up!" he frantically cried shaking him harder. "Please buddy" he said softer. Suddenly, Logan's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in his bed. Sweat was still profusely pouring down his body. Panting heavily, his eyes darted around, looking at the boys in front of him. A few seconds passed and in the blink of an eye, Logan grabbed Kendall, launching at him and wrapping his small, bony arms around Kendall's much bigger waist. Kendall just stood there shocked. The little brother that wouldn't speak to him earlier had just wrapped himself around his waist. It was when Logan began to sob his little heart out that Kendall snapped out of it, immediately taking action. He brought his own arms around the shaking form, rubbing his back and whispering soft words of comfort to him. James and Carlos decided to retreat out of the room, knowing it would be best to leave the two brothers alone. Besides, Logan needed his real big brother.

After a while, Logan began to calm down. He had stopped crying and was just sniffling, accompanied by the occasional hiccup. Kendall didn't want to push the boy, but he wanted to help. "What was the nightmare about Logan?" he asked, but Logan didn't answer. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he continued. "I won't hurt you." He heard Logan draw a shaky breath in and looked down to see those big, chocolatey orbs glancing up at him. "Daddy was mad again" he heard it. A faint whisper and the first words Logan had spoken since he got there. Kendall let him go on; letting him tell him everything he wanted to. "I wanted to get a drink, but daddy had put the juice at the top of the fridge. I finally got it, but I dropped it and it splashed all over the floor." He looked up again to make sure Kendall was listening. He felt Kendall's hold on him grow tighter, which made him feel safe. "Daddy came in and he was angry. He said I couldn't do anything right and just made messes. He made me clean it up...with my mouth" he admitted. Kendall could only stare in shock. Who gets angry at a little boy for spilling juice and makes him clean it up-that way? "Logan, why-how-how did he make you do that?" he asked. Logan continued on with his dream. "He grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me down so I was on my hands and knees. He put his hand on my head and pushed my face down. He said to lick it up, or I'd get belting. I did as he told me, but then he pulled me up again." Kendall could see how he was trying to hold tears back, so resumed with rubbing his back. "He pulled me to the sink. He said how my mouth was dirty now. He opened my mouth and got the soap. He cleaned my mouth and said if it was hurting, then it was getting clean. It hurt. He put my face under the tap, started turning it on. He shoved my mouth over the end and wouldn't let me go for ages. I couldn't breathe. He got a knife and said that so I would remember not to do it again, he would hurt it. He opened my mouth again. He cut my tongue."

Logan erupted into a fit of sobs again and Kendall shushed him. What an awful, appalling, horrid man. And Kendall knew it wasn't just a nightmare. Logan had probably been through it all in real life. The dream was a flash back. Gently, Kendall pulled Logan's mouth ajar. There it was. A long red line that ran from the very back of his tongue all the way to the tip. There was another, thicker line that crossed it in a plus. Kendall gasped and pulled Logan impossibly closer. "I'm sorry" Logan cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you or wanting to be with you. I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to, I was just scared. I'm sorry!" his sobs increased until he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Kendall again shushed him. "Hey, shh, it's alright Logan, its ok. You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing. I know you were scared, it doesn't matter. We were never mad at you Logan, never." He told him softly. "You weren't?" Logan asked quietly, tears still streaming down his face, but no longer sobbing. Kendall shook his head firmly. "Never. I could never be mad at you Logan, you're my little brother. Same with James and Carlos" he replied straight away. "Thank you" Logan whispered. "Thank you for being here. I will talk to you now, I promise" he said strongly. Kendall smiled. "And James and Carlos?" he already knew the answer though. "And Jamie and Carlitos. Carlos told me to call him that, and I made James up a nickname" Kendall chuckled, oh Carlos. "Kendall, can you sleep with me tonight...please?" Logan timidly asked, like he could get in trouble for the suggestion. Kendall replied by lying down next to him, with Logan still huddled in his arms. He stroked his hair and Logan tucked his head into Kendall's chest. They both sighed happily.

"Night Logie, I love you"

"I love you too Kenny"

And they both drifted off into a peaceful, nightmare free slumber.

* * *

**I just had to make that last bit fluffy. Did I succeed? Who doesn't feel for Logan having to go through that? I promise there will be more angst in future chapters. That's only a very tiny part of the abuse that happened to our little Logie, so be prepared for more shocking flashbacks and abuse stories from our little Logan. **

**Once again I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I can't believe all the reviews I got last time, they really made my day and feel like what I'm writing is ok and not a load of rubbish. So maybe I could bother you with the trouble to review? I take on any comments and if you want to suggest something that could happen I could try and fit it into the story somewhere, I'll try my best. It might not be until later chapters though! So, please reveiw**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo :)**


	5. A bubbly chapter

-A bubbly chapter-

* * *

**Hey! Look what I've resurrected! I bet you didn't think you'd see another chapter of this. I must admit, I did lose my mojo for this story and so started writing other things and then I just forgot. I wouldn't have started again unless Loganicous-fabulouis had messaged me asking if I was going to do another chapter. Now, thanks to them, I have my interest back for this story and I'm going to try and write for it as much as I do with my other stories. I can't wait to get back into the swing of this story again! **

**Thank you so much to all the people who have favourited, followed and reviewed this story, even when I haven't updated it in months. It means so much to know that you like it that much and I hope that you'll forgive me for not updating. I also hope you want to read this again when I haven't added more to it in ages! But, once again, thank you soooo much **

**Ok, so this chapter has sort of a slow start, but I think it ends really cutely, so I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush :P**

* * *

The next morning came around quickly, the light coming in from the curtains bringing Kendall out of his deep sleep and he cracked his eyes open. What he was met with had him awake in mere seconds, sitting bolt upright and looking around desperately. No Logan. Logan wasn't next to him and it was only 7am in the morning. He couldn't be with James or Carlos because they weren't awake either. Suddenly, he heard talking and he let out a sigh of relief. Logan was on the floor in the corner. It looked like he had found the toys that they had brought for him because he was currently in an epic battle of the Power Rangers vs. Nighloks with his teddies on the Power Ranger's side for extra back up. Kendall chuckled to himself and got out of bed, walking over and crouching next to the little boy. He watched as Logan didn't even notice him and simply carried on his game.

"Hey buddy, whose winning?"

Logan jumped and looked round surprised to see Kendall up. He almost looked like he thought he would get in trouble for being out of bed, but grinned once he realised Kendall was playing along.

"Well, they've just defeated the first Nighlok and have called in extra back up from Mr. Ted" Logan explained like it was so obvious.

Kendall smiled. "How long have you been up?"

Logan looked deep in thought. "Since the big hand was on the 12 and the little hand was on the 6." Kendall looked shocked for a bit, before remembering that this was an 8 year old. Of course they got up early.

"Ok, how's about they have a break from fighting and we go downstairs and get some breakfast?" Logan nodded eagerly and dropped his toys, quickly rushing out of the room.

Kendall followed him and raced him downstairs. Surprisingly, James and Carlos were already in the kitchen. James was at the stove, cooking some eggs and bacon and Carlos was getting some plates out. They never trusted Carlos to cook. Ever since they had to call the fire brigade for the 5th time, they decided he should be banned from all cooking; otherwise they might not be _alive._ The two looked like they had emerged from a bomb site, which could have been the case. If you saw their rooms, then you would agree.

Logan bounded up to the two boys, who had their backs turned and he very gingerly wrapped his arms around one of their legs. They were startled by the movement, and James nearly flipped the frying pan onto the floor, but they set everything down as they looked behind them. After yesterday, they never thought they would Logan would openly show affection like this. But, there they were with a little body engulfing their legs and although looking slightly puzzled, they crouched down and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak to you yesterday, I didn't mean it." Logan whispered. He seemed to always be on edge and Kendall wondered just how much his dad punished him when he had been 'bad'.

"It's ok buddy, we know you didn't, we're just glad you're speaking to us now." James replied. Logan's huge doe eyes looked up at them.

"Do you forgive me then? Am I gonna get punished?" he almost whimpered at the last thought.

"No. You'll never get punished like your daddy punished you, Logan. In fact, you probably won't ever get punished here, ok? What your daddy did was wrong." Carlos said as forcefully as he could, a little of his Latin fire showing in his eyes. Logan grinned at them, an array of dimples making themselves present.

"Right, who wants some breakfast?" James chuckled when Logan raised his hand up eagerly and he stood up, ready to dish out the delicious food.

Logan ran to the island, trying with all his might to get up onto the bar stools that they sat on for meals. But, considering his height and how little he was, it wasn't long before he huffed in annoyance and folded his arms over his chest. Before he could say anything though, there was a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up.

"Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's Logan!" Kendall exclaimed as he lifted Logan above his head and ran around, making aeroplane noises. Logan laughed, making the others laugh as it was so contagious. Kendall swooped and dived around the kitchen, before depositing the youngster in the bar stool next to him, as a steaming plate of bacon and eggs, already cut up into kiddie size mouthfuls, was placed in front of him. Logan eagerly grabbed a fork and started to eat, looking up when he realised they were all watching him.

"Is it good?" Kendall chuckled as he wiped some tomato ketchup from the corner of Logan's face. Logan nodded and swallowed.

"It's yummy" he told them.

They all ate their breakfast, making random conversation and getting to know each other. They found out many things about the little boy and after everything was cleared up, Carlos suggested...

"Why don't we go to the park?"

Logan squealed at this, jumping up and down. Carlos who was next to him, started to jump along with him. That boy had always been so hyper. James and Kendall looked at each other and then nodded to the other two. Logan squealed happily again as he rushed to get his blue and green striped coat on, pulling on his light up Ben 10 sneakers. Kendall chuckled and asked the small boy "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Logan looked down at himself and realised he was still dressed in his Power Rangers pj's, teeth un-brushed and hair sticking up everywhere. He quickly pulled off his outside wear and hurried to his room, the others following fast as they tried to catch up with him.

After everyone was dressed and washed, they all set about making sure they had coats and shoes on and that they were warm enough. Then, without wanting to make Logan wait anymore, they set off to the park. Luckily, the park was just down the street, so it was easy to walk to. Logan held onto Kendall's hand as he chatted away about not having been to the park for ages because he had never been good enough to go. The three older boys all shared looks of disapproval. They seriously had to show the 8 year old just how wrong his parents had been.

They arrived at the park to see only a few other children there. Not every school had teacher training week, which made it easier as not many people were there. Logan gasped at the sight before him. Swings, slides, climbing frames, monkey bars and loads more awaited him.

"So, little guy, what do you want to go on first?" Carlos asked rather eagerly. He always loved coming to the park when he was younger and he still did. The others knew that really, Carlos was an 8 year old at heart.

"The swings!" Logan cried as he rushed towards said objects. He got seated and looked up at them pleadingly. James stood behind him and started to push the little boy. Logan giggled and kicked his legs as he went higher and higher.

"Not too high James. I don't want him to fall off" Kendall worried as he looked at how high James had pushed him. James nodded and slowed down the swing a bit, just in case. Carlos was beside Logan in another swing, enjoying himself just as much as Logan was.

Once Logan had had enough of the swings, he moved onto the climbing frame. It was one of those ones where you had to make your way around all the different parts, kind of like an obstacle course. The others raced Logan round it, going slow and letting Logan win. He, of course didn't know that, and was delighted to see just how far ahead he was of the others. After joining in with the raven haired boy for over an hour, they decided to take a break and watch him on all the different playground things.

They took up a bench, talking to each other and watching Logan as he finished on the roundabout and made his way over to the monkey bars. He didn't have to wait for a turn because there were even less people in the park than earlier. He grabbed onto the first bar and swung so that his other hand could grasp onto the second. He continued like this for some while, almost at the end until suddenly he slipped and fell off, landing flat on his stomach.

Cries could be heard from the bench and the three boys looked up from where they had been talking to see Logan wailing on the floor. Kendall was up in lightning speed, running over to the fallen boy and gently picking him up. Kendall brought the still crying youngster over to the bench and sat him on his lap. He hugged Logan and whispered soft words of comfort into his ear to try and get him to calm down. Meanwhile, James and Carlos had retrieved some wipes and band aids they had cleverly thought to bring with them and started to check to see if there were any injuries on the little boy's body. They found two grazed knees that were bleeding slightly and a cut on one of his arms. They cleaned the small wounds and got out several band aids.

"Hey Logie, look, it's all better now" Kendall showed the boy as his friends placed the band aids over the scraped knees and arm. Logan's sobs had been reduced to sniffles and he peeked out of his brother's chest, to see what was happening. He gasped and pointed at the band aids.

"It's the Power Rangers! On the band aids!" he wiped away the rest of his tears and inspected the bright and colourful band aids that had been put on the cuts. The ones on his knees were the same, showing pictures of the Power rangers all about to kick. The one on his arm was different, showing the Power Rangers just standing still, but frankly, Logan couldn't decide which one he liked best.

"How's about we head home for some lunch and then we can all do something together inside?" Kendall suggested as they got off the bench. The others agreed and they all started walking back home again. James decided to pick Logan up and set him on his shoulders. Logan laughed and beamed from his new height.

"I'm taller than everyone now!" he shouted gleefully.

* * *

When they arrived home, lunch was made quickly. PB+J sandwiches all round. Once again they all made small talk and once everything was tidied away, Logan asked if they wanted to play with him. Of course they all said yes. Soon, they found themselves in a battle of goodies and baddies, James and Carlos against Logan and Kendall. It all ended in a breathtaking finale where Kendall and Logan defeated James and Carlos and claimed victory, therefore keeping the people of the world safe. Kendall even did a victory lap with Logan on his back, the two of them bellowing out 'We are the Champions' as if their life depended on it.

Dinner was sausages and mash with some broccoli. It was hard getting Logan to actually eat the greens, but eventually, with the promise of ice cream for dessert, he complied. And he didn't forget his promises. He soon downed three bowls of vanilla and chocolate ice cream in a record time of 5 minutes. Kendall said to Carlos that if the little boy threw up later because he ate too much, he would be the one cleaning it up, not Kendall. After all, Carlos was the one who let Logan have that much ice cream. By the time they had all finished, Logan was barely recognisable under all the creamy dessert left on his face.

* * *

Kendall took him upstairs and ran him a bath, making sure to add lots of bubbles. Like most 8 year olds however, Logan didn't want to get in the bath. He stood there defiantly; with his arms crossed and his face set. Kendall went to pick him up, but Logan beat him to it, running out of the bathroom in nothing more than his Buzz Lightyear underpants. James and Carlos came in looking confused.

"Why has Logan just gone running out of here in his underwear?" James asked. They could hear the little boy down the hall, running in and out of rooms and trying to hide.

"He doesn't want to have a bath." Kendall said matter of factly. Carlos laughed.

"Of course he doesn't. Come on Kendall, don't you remember when we were little and we didn't want to have baths too and our moms had to practically drag us in to wash the mud off?" He said amused.

"Yeah, I guess. Will you help me catch him?" They nodded and proceeded to the living room, where they saw Logan hiding behind the couch. James made a grab for him, but Logan ran away again. It was like this for about twenty minutes, a game of cat and mouse. Like in Tom and Jerry, Kendall, James and Carlos were not winning.

* * *

They had all separated a while ago, trying to find where he had got to and after admitting defeat, convened in the living room again.

"I give up!" James proclaimed as he threw his hands up.

"Me too" Carlos said. He had found Logan at one point and spent ages and ages running around in a circle after him.

"We can't just leave him with ice cream on him! We've got to get him in that bath now! It's almost time for him to go to bed!" Kendall said exasperated. They'd only been looking after Logan for just over a day and they were already exhausted. Suddenly, the tiny 8 year old jumped out in front of them, sticking his tongue out before dashing off and shouting back at them...

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" the three looked at each other and with determination, followed after him. They were ready this time and after realising Logan took the same route, blocked off the exit to the way he was going. Logan, looking behind him at James and Carlos who were chasing him, didn't see Kendall in front of him and ran straight into his brother's arms.

"Looks like we can catch you!" Kendall spoke as he walked into the bathroom. Easily stripping off the underpants, Kendall deposited Logan into the bubbly bath and started to wash the sticky stuff off of him.

"I guess baths aren't too bad" Logan commented as he played with the bubbles. He scooped some up into his hands and blew it into Kendall's face, laughing when it stuck to his nose. Kendall grinned. Two could play at that game. They must have spent ages laughing and splashing about because when Kendall came out again, holding a now pj clad Logan, his whole shirt was drenched.

* * *

He took the little boy into his bedroom, to see James pulling down the covers and Carlos holding a teddy. Kendall laid Logan down and James tucked the covers right under Logan's tiny chin. Carlos then placed the little teddy next to Logan in the bed and the 8 year old immediately hugged it close. They all kissed him on the forehead and Kendall sat down on the bed next to him, singing softly.

"Here comes the Sandman stepping so lightly,  
Stealing along on the tips of his toes;  
And he scatters the sand with his own little hand.  
In the eyes of the sleepy children."

Logan giggled softly as he listened intently and Kendall smiled, poking his little button nose as he continued.

"Oh! Hear the Sandman singing so softly.  
Singing the children to sleep everywhere.  
See how drowsy they grow;  
Tired heads drooping low,  
And hear the Sandman singing."

Logan yawned cutely and his eyes began to droop as the sweet melody continued. He snuggled down further into his covers. James and Carlos joined him on the last verse, both remembering when their moms used to sing the same to them when they were younger.

"Go to sleep my children, close your sleepy eyes.  
The lady moon is watching from out the dark'ning skies.  
The little stars are peeping to see if you are sleeping."  
Go to sleep my children.  
Go to sleep goodnight."

The finished to see Logan's brown eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, having fallen asleep to the sound of the three singing. They each placed another kiss on his head and exited the room, turning off the light and leaving the door slightly open.

Logan slept peacefully, dreaming of all the fun he had had that day. In his eyes, he didn't just have one brother…

He had three.

* * *

**Was that a cute ending to the chapter? Did this make up for not updating in ages? I hope so! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and I would really appreciate if you took some time to review. Like I always say, it doesn't have to be massive, but just enough so I know if you like what I'm writing and how you think it could be better!**

**I will try to update this regularly now and I won't forget about it! **

**See you next chapter :D**

**~swagUPwindowsDOWN :) xoxoxo**


End file.
